


Coffee Grounds

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [47]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: A collection of coffee commissioned drabbles. Now: Tagiru is awestruck by Taiki often, but this is, well, new.





	1. Gossamer

Tagiru has had to work very hard at being supportive. Not because he doesn't want to be, but because he doesn't know  _how_  to be and Yuu has told him like an ugly blond parrot that he doesn't need to think too hard anyway. Taiki was doing something that he wanted to do and it, well, it actually got in Tagiru's head a lot.

Still. He was happy. Happy in this vague way. Happy to see his senior, his… well, heck, what was Taiki to him?

"I'm not crying," he said stubbornly. He felt Taiki's laughter more than heard it.

"You're not anymore," he agreed well enough. A brief pause. "I'll be back you know."

"No idea when that's gonna be!"

"Not one." Taiki touched his shoulder. His affection was brief, Taiki was always a little brief, like a butterfly."I'll call though."

"You'd better." Tagiru suddenly wants to cling, to say something, anything because Taiki is going to be boarding soon and he's feeling full of everything, full of words and feelings in a way thats' just weird, just so weird that it's like being back in elementary school and seeing for the first time that these lines and symbols mean something. Words suddenly mean everything to him and he's lost them.

"I'm in love with you," he blurts out, ungainly and awkward and a mess of sound. "I think. I mean, probably. Mom always says you just know if you've got your head on okay and I think I do but I dunno. Should I? Is that what this is?"

Taiki does not cut him off with a kiss like Mami would whisper for about Yuu when she thought Tagiru couldn't hear. He merely brushes his hand gently back over his shoulder as if wiping dust.

"Thank you," he says. It's a non-answer but to be fair, Tagiru realizes that he hadn't asked a question. And he doesn't care, he can't care just yet because he's still stuck on what was said and what is done.

He babbles it out to Hideaki hours later and gets this fondly exasperated look that he just gets sometimes.

"You are hopeless," he says, not unkindly. "You are hopelessly pining and it's only been a day."

Tagiru doesn't pretend otherwise and merely sighs. He watches his phone and waits for an answer.

Being patient sucks.


	2. Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now: There is no day like today. Manga canon.

Rei is used to being unforgivable. Unspoken. Out of place.

His brother had been everything. His brother's peace of mind had been all of his happiness rolled into one. And then it had been stolen.

And now he had him back. And now his brother had Haru and Eri and Astra and him and their Appmon. It should feel nice, at peace, good.

But it doesn't.

It feels emptier. His failure still exists, tainted on his tongue, on his trembling fingers, in his heart.

"Rei-kun."

Haru's sober voice startles his thoughts, rattles them out of order. That is Haru though, really. He is a master of rattling hearts and changing minds. "Shinkai."

"Haru," the boy corrects (boy, teen who knows which). "Just Haru."

"When you drop the -kun, maybe," Rei retorts and it's easy, freeing and Haru giggles with a flushed face and half-hearted apologies. Rei lets himself smile and it's not as painful as it usually was. So he counts that, he counts that. It matters.

It's a victory and he's going to savor it.

"Why are you even here, anyway?"

It's not a drawl but it's close.

Haru grins, all innocence and timidity again and Rei wants to roll his eyes. He wants to, but he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This'll be my Digimon collection for anyone who wants to buy me a coffee! This one was for Koichi Kimura. :)


End file.
